


Heat of the Day

by joydingoh



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joydingoh/pseuds/joydingoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their car breaks down in the vast wasteland, Slit gets increasingly resltess as Nux fails to fix the vehicle as early as he originally promised. Bored and with no other way to entertain himself, Slit takes advantage of the privacy of the empty landscape- and his companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> I have a number of apologies to make:
> 
> Firstly, I am sorry for tainting this amazing movie with such rubbish. These characters are amazing and the movie is amazing and the story is amazing and here I am destroying some man's amazing characters and reducing them to... well, this. I sincerely apologise. They don't deserve this, and I'm sorry to be contributing such writing.
> 
> Secondly, I haven't done much creative writing lately and so I've lost a few of the skills I once had, so apologies if the pace or descriptions, etc. of this fic aren't up to scratch.
> 
> (Also if anyone happens to be so kind as to draw this scene it would be amazing ;) )

Nux and Slit are stranded, nothing but empty wasteland filling the surrounding horizons. The young warrior boys had taken their ride for a test run, having recently adjusted the turbo boost, when a loud bang had erupted from the engine. Now their vehicle has come to a stand-still and no amount of revving, shaking, hitting, or otherwise abusing the car proved any help to their situation. Nux lets out an agitated sigh as he slams his head back against the driver’s seat, Slit yelling all sorts of things from behind him. Nux holds his breath, waiting for a break in his partner’s rant so he can snap back with his own words of blame, when suddenly thick smoke starts to billow in front of the windscreen. Both young men leap from the car and race to the front, Nux hastily yanking the hood up while Slit frantically fans the smoke away with a dirty rag. Once the air clears, the two turn on each other once again, this time more physically. “Nice one, idiot! You blew the whole damn thing!” Slit sneers aggressively, giving Nux’s shoulders a slight shove. His partner retaliates with a more forceful push.  
“It wasn’t my fault! Everything was fine until you decided to mess with it!” This banter continues for some time, with numerous light punches being thrown and many accounts of shoving, spitting and name-calling. Their scuffling kicks up the dust by their feet, until finally their attention turns back to the broken vehicle. 

Both warrior boys duck under the hood to assess the damage, clearing the remains of the smoke that weakly wafts from the machinery. They throw few words at each other as they identify the problem, what caused it, and how to fix it. “Overheated.”  
“Yeah, loose seal.”  
“There it is.”  
“Should be easy.”  
“Thirty minutes, tops.” Nux continues to fiddle with the vehicle while Slit goes to collect the required tools from the back, returning to Nux only to be shooed away. “You’re the one who messed it up, I’m gonna fix it!” Slit raises his thin lip in frustration, unhappy with being pushed aside. He refuses to admit to himself that his comrade is the better mechanic, forcing his way under the rusted hood in a desperate attempt to get involved. He was promptly shoved away, Nux’s waving arm and furrowed brow telling Slit to stand back. Annoyed, Slit tosses the toolbox dangerously close to the other man’s feet and watches the contents scatter across the sand, kicking a stray wrench towards the car. He follows up by ditching the ragged cloth at Nux’s back, resulting in a satisfying slapping noise before slipping off and falling to the dirt. Nux doesn’t appear to notice, too fixated on the vehicle. His entire torso is slouched under the hood, his nose mere centimetres away from the machinery. Even Slit can feel the intense heat radiating from the engine from where he stands, the scorching sun on his shoulders nearly cool in comparison. Knowing he’s not needed, he sends a deadly glare at his partner and finds shelter in the back of the car, reclining in the shady confines of the vehicle. _‘You want to work alone? Fine. But don’t expect any help from me’_ , he glowers to himself. Slit settles down in some uncomfortable position and closes his eyes, finding comfort in the warmth of the desert and the mechanical noises echoing through the car.

It’s not long before he dozes off for some time, a cramped neck awaiting him when he wakes. As he slowly raises his head and rubs sore joints, Slit notices that Nux is still messing around with the engine. He checks the sun- he slept for a good hour or so. They should have been long finished by now. He kicks the door open and marches towards Nux, ready to give him a piece of his mind. He rounds the front to find that his comrade’s lower back has adopted a painful red tinge, though the heat from the engine has subsided. Nux hears him approach and quickly glances over his shoulder, revealing a pale face, red nose, and a forehead smeared with black oil. Before Slit has a chance to ask, Nux quickly rambles on about how the damage was worse than they originally thought. Most of his explanation is mindless drabble though, as he mumbles with his head low. He’s clearly dehydrated, likely suffering from heatstroke, and has had his head stuck in the car for way too long. This causes a smug smirk to creep across Slit’s deformed mouth- he knows that if Nux had let him help, they’d be back by now. But here he is: sunburnt, light-headed, and too proud to admit defeat. 

He begins to wander around the area, never straying far from the vehicle or his partner. With nothing to do, he finds himself walking in circles and kicking up the red dust, eventually deciding to stand back by Nux’s side. Slit leans against the nose of the car and scans the horizon, the distance hazy due to the scorching earth. In every direction he looks there is nothing but orange sand; flat and infinite land spanning as far as the eye can see. A dry, sluggish wind causes the rough dirt to toss around their ankles, the red shards ripping and tearing at the edges of their boots. Slit becomes increasingly restless, tossing his head this way and that and constantly adjusting his stance, impatient to get moving again. He glances under the hood and can see that Nux still has a way to go before the engine is back to working order. Bored and with nothing else to do, Slit can feel a slight blood rush develop between his legs- the perfect distraction from this monotonous nightmare. He takes hold of his crotch in one hand, gently shifting his fingers as he begins to head towards the back of the car to pass the time. However he hesitates after the first step, pausing in his tracks as the dull throb of arousal gains pace. He releases his grip and looks over his shoulder to Nux, who is still completely fixated on the engine. Slit grins as the idea crosses his mind, knowing this would be the perfect way to get back at his partner for failing to get them out of this mess.

He paces towards the front of the vehicle once more, his feet heavy and kicking up dust as he approaches. The warrior boy leans on the front of the car with one arm, the other poised on his hip. He watches Nux for a few moments before swiftly knocking the rod which once held the hood open. The cover falls shut on Nux, the force knocking him hard on the back of his head, neck and shoulders. He lets out a blunt cry of alarm before proceeding to yell at his partner: “Oi Slit, what the hell was that for!” He continues to scream at his comrade from beneath the car hood, too shocked to yet bother with repositioning the support rod. But his shouts and cries do not phase Slit, who is already pulling the edge of his trousers down to his mid-thigh. Next he quickly yanks Nux’s pants down to his knees, causing him to yell once more in surprise. “Hey! No, c’mon, I’m trying to fix this!” Nux protests as he tries to lift the hood with his left arm, peering over his shoulder. But before he can escape from the cover of the car, Slit was on top of both him and the hood, slamming it down on his body. One arm held the rusted metal on top his partner while the other hastily adjusted himself until he found his way inside him- warm and tight. He slowly pushes his body closer, still pressing firmly on the car’s hood. Nux shuffles his feet in protest, but there is nowhere to go. He continues to shout his “hey!”s and “Slit!”s, but nothing can stop the man on his back. It’s not long before Slit begins building up a rhythm, his hips rubbing against Nux’s lower back. 

The bottom warrior boy’s own member is now hard and throbbing, constantly being pressed against the searing grill of the car as Slit thrusts, before getting pulled away again as he withdraws. The metal lightly scorches his skin each time it touches, the sensation causing him to breathe faster. The rusted car hood gently scratches along his back and the pressure against his body causes a fluttering sensation in the pit of his stomach. His cheek is pressed against the warm metal of the engine, a small pool of oil creeping its way to the edge of his cracked lips as he gasps with shallow breaths. He no longer fights back, the experience taking over his mind and sending waves of pleasure coursing through his entire body. Slit realises this and gives a few more powerful thrusts before hauling Nux out from under the car. He gives him a short moment to catch his breath before forcing him to the floor on his hands and knees. Regaining his position atop his comrade’s back, Slit resumes his powerful thrusts, each stroke adding to the tension building up throughout his entire pelvic area. Nux’s arms begin to shake and he drops to his elbows, the sensation causing his muscles to become weak. Slit reaches around Nux’s waist to give a single quick jerk of the wrist, ensuring his partner is as rock-hard as himself. Pleased with the result, he withdraws his hand and places it back on Nux’s hips, now working at full pace. 

The first drop of cum hits the red dust below as the two of them already near climax. Slit pulls out to reposition himself when Nux quickly flips over on his back, legs spread. Slit quickly finds his way back inside before his partner can move any further, his groin area rapidly heating up in preparation for release. They both pant heavily as beads of sweat begin to wash away the white clay covering their bodies, leaving thin trails of exposed skin in their wake. Nux’s hand suddenly shoots up, grabbing Slit’s scarf and pulling their heads close together, foreheads touching. Slit stares in surprise as Nux unblinkingly bores into his soul, a fiery passion burning behind his eyes. His expression appears to be one of anger, a heavy scowl warping his mouth to show all teeth in a sort of intimidating grimace. Small black stains spread through the material of Slit’s scarf as Nux’s oily fingers dig in tight, the slick from the engine still covering the tips of his hands. He does not break eye-contact until Slit gives his final thrusts at an increased pace, crying out in pleasure of the release and breathing heavily across his partner’s face. Nux hopes for him to stay until he comes too, but the other warrior boy pulls himself away shortly after his climax, wasting no time to get back to work. Slit stands, pulls his trousers back up, and begins buckling his belt as he walks towards the front of the car. Nux is left oily, sweaty and mostly naked on the hot earth, forced to wipe his hands on his pants and finish himself off while his partner continues work on the car. Once he regains composure, he stands, legs still shaking slightly, and puts his pants back on properly. Exhausted, he retreats to his seat in the car to settle his breathing. Darkness creeps along the perimeters of his sight, his fatigue finally catching up with him and sending him to a deep sleep. He doesn’t wake up until they approach the citadel, turbo boosters working perfectly and the engine giving a healthy roar.


End file.
